


Ужас в лесу

by avvis



Category: Winnie-the-Pooh - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Horror, Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avvis/pseuds/avvis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тот лес в Восточном Сассексе не забыть никогда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ужас в лесу

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды fandom Winnie The Pooh 2012.

То, что произошло в Восточном Сассексе, я никогда не забуду.  
Я приехал за пару часов до встречи с мистером Милном и, чтобы скоротать время прогулкой по лесу, решил свернуть с дороги. Я шел все дальше и дальше, очарованно глядя по сторонам, и не заметил, как беспечность завела меня в самую чащу. Я уже решил возвращаться назад той же дорогой, но услышал впереди тихие голоса. Сначала мне показалось, что это дети. Но разве дети могли забрести в такую глушь, и какие могут быть игры в столь прохладную погоду?  
Мучимый ужасными подозрениями, я двинулся на звуки, осторожно отгибая ветви деревьев, чтобы не выдать себя, и стараясь не наступать на сучья. Среди голосов отчетливо различался писк — жуткий, нечеловеческий, кошмарный. Воображение рисовало собравшихся посреди леса на шабаш адских, уродливых тварей. Страшные воспоминания о чудовищных древнейших культах захлестнули меня с новой силой. Я напрягал слух, чтобы услышать страшные воззвания к спящему в своем доме в Р’льехе мертвому Ктулху, но среди массы звуков различал только «пух-пух-пух». Некое дьявольское заклинанье. Я уже видел как наяву и ужасающих идолов, и развешанные на деревьях изуродованные тела — вывернутые наизнанку распотрошенные трупы.  
Но реальность оказалась еще кошмарней.  
Зрелище, которое предстало предо мной, пугало и отталкивало, сковывало таким леденящим ужасом, что я зажал рот ладонями и рухнул на влажный мох как подкошенный.  
Посреди поляны, собравшись в круг, стояли жутчайшие твари.  
Одна была похожа на небольшого осла странного сине-серого цвета. Существо чуть повернулось, и я увидел его со спины и до боли прикусил ладонь, чтобы не закричать. Хвост этого чудовища был приколочен к телу гвоздем, а кончик хвоста украшал бант — будто издевка над нечеловеческим страданием.  
Вторая тварь походила на кролика, который привел бы только в Ад. Она, уперев лапы в боки, чуть шевелила ушами и что-то недовольно бормотала.  
Третья напоминала медведя. Я не успел ее разглядеть, так как мое внимание привлекла четвертая. Меня бросило в холодный пот, а в глазах потемнело.  
Четвертая тварь, маленькая свинья неестественно ярко-розового цвета, была будто порождением самых чудовищных ночных кошмаров. Она стояла закрыв глаза, печально склонив голову и сжимая виски лапами странной формы, без копытцев.  
— Как ты это вообще сделал, Пятачок? — спросил «медведь».  
Они говорили все-таки на человеческом языке, и я превратился в слух, чтобы не упустить ни слова и выяснить, какому культу служили эти страшные твари.  
— Я не знаю. Я случайно, — пропищала в ответ маленькая «свинья». Именно этот писк доносился до меня, когда я шел сюда, и именно он вселял такой ужас.  
— Он случайно, — фыркнул «кролик».  
— Может, позовем Кристофера Робина?.. — растерянно спросила «свинья».  
Видимо, это глава их культа.  
— Мы должны разобраться сами, — недовольно ответил «кролик». — То есть, вы должны разобраться вот с этим сами, — он нервно покосился куда-то вниз.  
И только сейчас я разглядел лежащее между ними тело. Труп. Возможно, ритуальной жертвы. Я напряг зрение. Пот застилал глаза, мешал, но, чтобы смахнуть его, я боялся пошевелиться.  
— Как «разобраться»? — грозно спросил «медведь».  
Я не мог понять, какому существу принадлежит тело. Хобот как у слона и большие уши, но слоны здесь не водятся. Меня передернуло от мысли, что они собираются делать. Распотрошить, расчленить? Развести костер посреди поляны, чтобы сварить жертву? Я представил, как «медведь» рвет когтями тело, «свинья» смеясь перебирает внутренности, а «кролик» размазывает кровь по морде.  
— Если мы его спрячем, никто и не узнает, что произошло, — мрачно сказал «осел». — Если кого-то интересует мое мнение.  
Она могла быть кем-то из них, адская тварь, с которой они безжалостно расправились, и даже не могли сказать, за что. А как бы поступили со мной, чужаком, случайным свидетелем их жестокости? Чудовищные картины пронеслись перед глазами: существа втаскивают меня на поляну, срывают одежду, впиваются в обнаженную кожу когтями и зубами, пускают кровь, вспарывают живот, рвут на клочки, подвешивают на крюк, жизнь уходит из меня мучительно и медленно…  
Опустив руки на мох, я судорожно выдохнул и тут же задержал дыхание, когда «свинья» обернулась в мою сторону.  
Позади меня рос чертополох. Нужно обогнуть его справа, преодолеть овраг, а потом никуда не сворачивая бежать на северо-запад, чтобы выбраться из этого ужасного леса... План побега был уже готов, но «свинья», к счастью, отвернулась.  
— Я схожу за лопатой, — пробормотал «кролик».  
Я проводил его взглядом, стараясь запечатлеть в памяти и длинные уши, и маленький пушистый хвост, и комбинезон для садовых работ, чтобы не упустить ни одну пугающую деталь.  
«Свинья» подошла к «медведю» и, поднявшись на цыпочки, что-то прошептала ему на ухо. Я прислонился щекой к толстому стволу дуба и закрыл глаза, чтобы перевести дух. А когда их открыл, передо мной — в каких-то трех футах! — стояла «свинья» и внимательно меня разглядывала.  
— Привет, — пропищала адская тварь, и я бросился через чертополох, споткнулся о корень, проехался по земле, кубарем скатился в овраг, с трудом поднялся на ноги, пополз наверх, цепляясь за пожухлую траву и раздирая до крови пальцы.  
Желание жить придавало мне сил, гнало вперед. Тогда оно меня спасло. Когда я наконец-то остановился и, тяжело дыша, оглянулся назад — никого не было. Я смог уйти от самых кошмарных чудовищ, которых когда-либо встречал.  
Чтобы понять, где северо-запад, у меня ушло несколько часов.  
О назначенной встрече я вспомнил только на палубе корабля, пересекающего Атлантический океан.


End file.
